


whoa, i'm starstruck (whoa, no gravity for us)

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Constellations, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: The moon is bright in the sky, as Andi stares up at it. It’s cold in Utah, and even though she’s wearing one of her dad’s hoodies and her pink jacket, she can still feel the chill.
Relationships: Jonah Beck & Andi Mack, Jonah Beck/Andi Mack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	whoa, i'm starstruck (whoa, no gravity for us)

The moon is bright in the sky, as Andi stares up at it. It’s cold in Utah, and even though she’s wearing one of her dad’s hoodies and her pink jacket, she can still feel the chill.

She’s thinking about going back inside when her phone buzzes in her pocket. She grabs it and smiles softly when she sees whose calling her.

“Hey Jonah.” She says and she can practically hear the smile on his face as he responds. “Hey. "Did you know there are 88 constellations?” He asks and Andi shrugs before remembering that he couldn’t see her.

“No, I didn’t. Wanna tell me more about them?” Jonah laughs quietly before starting to tell her about Andromeda and Perseus and the rock she was chained to, and how he saved her.

Time flies by as he tells her about every constellation and the myth behind it. Before she knows it, it’s nearly three am. She sighs softly before speaking up. “Hey Jonah? It’s three am. We should go to sleep. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

“Okay. G'night Andiman.” She smiles softly before responding. “G'night Jonah.”

Tomorrow will be a good day she thinks. It has to be.


End file.
